


I'll be yours

by DonnieTZ



Category: Placebo, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drugs, Erotic, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di brevi storie su Brian e Stefan, del tutto di mia invenzione, che immaginano alcuni piccoli momenti fra loro. <br/>Spero possano piacervi!<br/><i>---<br/>Stefan non ha altra divinità al di fuori di Brian. La sua è una devozione assoluta fatta di desiderio e affetto. Le sue preghiere sono gesti silenziosi nel buio delle notti in cui Brian cade a pezzi.<br/></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preghiere (Angst)

Stefan non ha altra divinità al di fuori di Brian. La sua è una devozione assoluta fatta di desiderio e affetto. Le sue preghiere sono gesti silenziosi nel buio delle notti in cui Brian cade a pezzi.   
È lui, Stefan, a ricomporre la sua anima, a cucire insieme i frammenti.   
E tutto quello che vorrebbe in cambio, tutto quello che chiede a quel dio fragile e capriccioso, è che lo lasci fare.   
Che lo lasci esorcizzare i demoni del passato, quelli che lo inseguono da troppi anni, che sanno di letti sconosciuti e corpi nudi in cui perdersi. Che gli permetta di amare la sua bellezza nascosta, quella che solo lui coglie, quella che non si limita all'ombretto e al rossetto. Che gli conceda di soddisfare i suoi desideri nascosti, con la dedizione che solo Stef può avere.   
Perché tutto quello che lui vorrebbe è stare al suo fianco e dimostrargli che non tutto è perduto. Che c'è una purezza innocente dietro la sua maschera. Che lui può vedere le sue fragilità e celebrarle, amarle, baciarle a fior di labbra.   
Brian può ingannare i suoi amanti, può credersi una causa persa, ma Stefan aspetterà.   
Pregherà e amerà e aspetterà.   
Un giorno, il suo silenzio diventerà un urlo fatto di carezze rassicuranti. Un giorno non ci saranno più violenza o finzioni. Brian non dovrà più nascondersi. Non con Stefan.


	2. Tutto (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan protegge Brian, ma continua a rifiutare le sue proposte superficiali perché vorrebbe molto di più.   
> Grazie ad Emma per il prompt!

“Dovresti smetterla di seguirmi come un cagnolino e pensare alla tua patetica vita!”  
Brian barcolla leggermente mentre sputa fuori quelle parole. La sua voce è sottile e acuta, coperta appena dal fazzoletto con cui sta tamponando il sangue che gli esce dal naso.   
Stefan si massaggia la mano, intorpidita dal colpo che ha appena inferto. L’uomo contro cui l’ha diretto non è Brian, ma uno sconosciuto. Ha visto Brian appartarsi con lui, camminando con passo malfermo sulle gambe sottili, nonostante tutti stessero festeggiando la fine del tour. Voleva solo assicurarsi che stesse bene, mentre percorreva lo stesso corridoio che lui aveva percorso. Poi però aveva sentito la voce profonda e rabbiosa dell’uomo e l’istinto gli aveva fatto aprire la porta dietro cui i due si erano nascosti. Proprio mentre quello stronzo colpiva Brian. Così Stefan aveva finito per colpire lui.   
Era successo tutto così in fretta, tanto che erano rimasti soli in pochi secondi. Il tizio scomparso dopo aver sbattuto la porta alle sue spalle e averli mandati entrambi a quel paese.   
Stefan serra la mascella, si lascia cadere sul letto, ricurvo sotto il peso di quella frase crudele. Sa che è frutto della frustrazione e delle droghe, sa quanto Brian odi mostrare la sua fragilità in modo così evidente, eppure non sa cosa fare. Per una volta il dolore è tanto forte da fargli accarezzare l’idea di abbandonare tutto. Di abbandonare Brian e salvarsi cuore e anima.  
“Scusami. Non volevo, scusami. Mi dispiace.”  
Le parole sono una cantilena che lo raggiunge nel torpore della tristezza, mentre Brian siede al suo fianco, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.   
“Scusa.”   
“Non importa, Bri.”  
Stefan alza il braccio e affonda la mano fra quei capelli scuri, in un gesto protettivo che accetta le scuse e amplifica quelle parole stanche.   
“So che non ti merito. Lo so.”  
Brian parla e, nel farlo, rinsalda il suo abbraccio, tanto che Stefan può sentire il suo cuore battere in una canzone che è la migliore che abbia mai ascoltato.   
“Possiamo farlo, se vuoi.” dice Brian.   
È la solita vecchia frase, quella che Stefan continua a ignorare, che fa più male di cento risposte incazzate. Fa male di superficialità, di occasione che non si vuole cogliere, di amore.   
“No, Bri.”  
“Perché dici sempre _no_?”  
Brian si separa da quell’incastro di braccia, per guardare Stefan con l’aria maliziosa di chi non è abituato ad un rifiuto tanto convinto e continuo.   
“Non mi interessa scoparti.” è la risposta pacata di Stef, pronunciata con il suo tono riflessivo e distante.   
“Allora cosa vuoi?”  
È una domanda genuinamente curiosa ma difficile, con una risposta ancora più complicata. E Stefan vorrebbe dire solo _tutto_ e riassumere in una singola parola ogni suo desiderio. Perché lui del corpo non se ne fa nulla, lui vuole l’anima e il cuore e lo sguardo. Vuole le parole e i silenzi, le carezze e le lontananze.   
Ma deve chiudere questo discorso, deve amare Brian nell’unico modo che lui gli concede, di quella vicinanza lontana che lo uccide sera dopo sera.   
 _Se questo è l’unico modo che ho per amarti_ , pensa, _è solo colpa tua_.


	3. Bosco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La scrittura di Bosco.”
> 
> Grazie ad Emma per il prompt!

“E questa?”  
Stef sbircia i fogli sul tavolo di Brian e riconosce subito la scrittura tremolante dell'altro, impressa sulla carta in quelle che hanno l'aria di essere strofe.  
Brian lascia perdere le birre che voleva recuperare e si affretta verso il tavolo, a celare note e parole uscite da un angolo d'anima troppo oscuro e troppo profondo per essere rivelato.  
“Nulla, un'idea.”  
“Stai pensando di fare il solista?” scherza Stef, mettendosi comodo sulla sedia, le lunghe gambe accavallate sotto il tavolo.  
“Sì, ovviamente.” ribatte sarcastico Brian.  
Vorrebbe dare fuoco alla stupida concretizzazione dell'ispirazione che l'ha colto la notte precedente, invece si limita ad accendere una sigaretta e a sedersi vicino a Stef. I fogli ora sono nascosti sotto altri appunti, sotto altre note, fra qualche informazione per il nuovo batterista e qualche spunto scribacchiato in fretta.  
“Avanti, parlamene.”  
La voce di Stef ridesta Brian, sprofondato nuovamente in se stesso.  
“Una canzone per qualcuno. Non l'ho pensata per l'album.”  
“Tu non pensi alle canzoni con uno scopo.” dichiara Stef, ripescando i fogli.  
Brian si ricorda improvvisamente delle birre e si alza, scappando dall'espressione che Stef farà nel leggere le parole che ha scritto.  
Parole _per lui_.  
Parole tanto chiare ed evidenti da essere quasi una dichiarazione, una supplica, una realizzazione.  
Brian appoggia le birre sul tavolo, la sigaretta che pende dalle labbra, le pallide iridi che sfuggono su ogni superficie dell'appartamento pur di evitare Stefan.  
“Sistemerei questo punto. La potrei suonare al piano. Magari con un crescendo qui.”  
Davanti alla reazione professionale di Stefan, Brian è spiazzato. Così alza finalmente lo sguardo e incontra quello dell'altro.  
Restano incastrati in quel momento giusto il tempo di un respiro, ma è abbastanza, è perfino troppo.  
“Sì... sì, certo.”  
Brian non sa bene cosa dire, davanti a tutte le implicazioni che Stefan finge di non aver colto e davanti ai significati di quella stessa finzione. Sente un dolore acuto dove dovrebbe esserci il cuore, stropicciato come tutti i tentativi di scrivere quei versi andati a vuoto, la sera prima. Si sente piccolo d'anima, oltre che di corpo, insignificante e trascurabile.  
“È così?” chiede Stef, facendo rimbalzare l'attenzione dal foglio a Brian.  
“Cosa?” domanda l'altro, stordito dall'intensità di quel dolore inaspettato.  
Perché credeva di aver imparato ad essere poco più di una maledizione nella vita dell'altro, un peso – per quanto trascurabile – da sopportare per poter fare la loro musica. Viene fuori, invece, che la speranza attecchisce come erbaccia su qualsiasi aridità e cresce, si diffonde, germoglia.  
“Che tu... aspetta, a chi hai pensato, scrivendola?”  
Stef tituba e Brian coglie quel segnale, con un'empatia che si manifesta solo fra loro, che scorre sotterranea in ogni loro scambio. Stef non può non aver capito. Semplicemente, forse, non ci crede.  
“A qualcuno che finisce sempre per salvarmi. Qualcuno che... che amo più di ogni altro uomo.”  
“Fortunato.” sorride malinconico Stef, alzandosi per andare al piccolo pianoforte poggiato contro la parete.  
“Non direi.” ammette Brian, seguendolo per sedersi al suo fianco, sul seggiolino.  
Le loro gambe si sfiorano, sono spalla contro spalla. Quante volte hanno composto così, affinando canzoni fino a quella che è parsa – per un singolo attimo – la perfezione? Quante volte, in quei vent'anni, Brian si è reso conto di amare Stef e quante altre ha cacciato quel pensiero con le scuse più insensate? Ha sempre creduto di innamorarsi in fretta e di dimenticare con altrettanta velocità, ha sempre creduto di essere frivolo, superficiale, di amare l'idea dell'amore invece delle persone. Ma ora, seduto a fianco a Stef, si rende conto di aver trascorso con lui venti lunghi anni e di non averne comunque abbastanza.  
Insinua le sue piccole dita nel grande palmo di Stef.  
“Grazie.” dice.  
“Sai perché lo faccio.”  
Quello di Stefan è un sussurro quasi impercettibile, una timida risposta quando non c'è stata alcuna domanda.  
E allora Brian chiede. Per la prima volta in vent'anni.  
“Perché?”  
“Perché ti amo più di ogni altro uomo. E questo mi basta.”  
La presa che li unisce – palmi caldi e dita pronte a suonare – si rinsalda. Diventa un gesto di accettazione, una confessione nuova, ancora più grande, tinta di quella che sembra felicità.


End file.
